Head Over Heels
by RowenaR15
Summary: What happens when you are in love with someone, but that someone doesn't love you back? That's the story of Allyson a shy girl who is in love with her best friend, but is too afraid of telling him. Fred/oc
1. Prologue

Okay so this is my third story! YAY. So I love the Weasley twins, and was destroyed when Fred died, and because of that I decided to make this story. I don't know how I'm going to make the ending of the story, I just know that he's so NOT going to die, or I will cry again! Anyway hope you like it :) It's a short story, maybe not so great, but I like it, so I decided to post it.

Summary: What happens when you are in love with someone, but that someone doesn't love you back? That's the story of Allyson a shy girl who is in love with her best friend, but is too afraid of telling him. Fred/oc

**WARNING**: If you are a grammar Nazi please don't read this story. I mean it, you will not have a heart attack and I will not get kill, so it's a win-win situation :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books, J.K. Rowling does, God bless that woman. I just own my oc and parts of the plot

Okay so let's get started!

Prologue

It's really sad when Cupid shoots his freaking arrow but only hits one person and not both. Curse your bad aiming! Someone has to tell him that his getting old, at least he has to buy some eye glasses cause he may destroyed more lives, just like mine.

What happens when you love someone, but that someone doesn't love you back? What are you supposed to do? What you do when that special someone dates other girls that aren't you? Why life has to be so unfair? Are you supposed to ignore the feeling…ignore that someone? All those questions run in my head… Well I had to choose option number one, ignore the feeling, because how can you ignore one of your best friends.

YES! How cliché I know, falling in love with one of your best friends, but unfortunately it does happen. The worst part is that because I'm his best friend, he always tells me what girls he likes, so I have to help him get them, he always ask me for some advice because he founds another girl he wants to date, and me being my stupid self always help him, even when in the process I'm breaking my own heart, but I'm only his best friend, and that's what best friends do, right?

My name is Allison Anya O'Connor and I am head over heels for Fred Weasley.

_Okay so hope you guys like it! Please review, so that will let me know if I should keep writing the story! Thank you!_

_Love always-emorandogirl :) _


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

I will explain from the beginning how all this mess happened. So probably it will be the best if I start saying who I am…

As I said before my name is Allison, but everyone calls me Ally, This is going to be my 5th year in Hogwarts, my house is Gryffindor, and I'm really proud of that. Some will say I look and act more like a Revenclaw, because I'm smart or a nerd as most people say, but for some reason I got sorted in Gryffindor. I'm a muggle born, so obviously when my parents and I received the card from Hogwarts it was a bit shocking…but fascinating none the less.

It all started 4 years ago…

_Flashback_

"_mommy, mommy! This is so exciting, I will learn how to do spells, and potions, and –and I don't know a lot of cool stuff" my 11 year old self said. _

_Right now I was in the King's Cross Rail Station, and obviously I was excited. The reason of my awesome mood was that today was my first day going to Hogwarts, the wizardry school. _

"_now Ally, help me search for Mrs. Weasley." My mom said_

_We meet Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley, when my parents and I went to buy my school stuff. She was a really nice woman. She said that 2 of her sons were going to be first years like me, and that one of her older sons was studying there too. I didn't get the chance to meet them that day. But from what she said the ones that have my same age were twins. That day my mom and she became friends._

"_Molly! Hey over here" my mom waved at Mrs. Weasley, she was with a red-head boy, some years older than me_

"_ohh hello Latifa, hello Allyson! This is my son Percy" she said motioning to the boy. Who looked really strict and moody. He was a little scary but funny at the same time, he looked like Grumpy from Snow White…_

"_Hello Molly it's so good to see you…" my mom kept talking with Mrs. Weasley, but I didn't heard that because it was boring adult talk, so I started talking with the boy_

"_hi" I said shyly to the boy_

"_hello Allyson. I will tell you don't get in trouble, the professors give detentions and take points from the houses if you don't behave. I'm telling you this because I'm head boy this year and it's my duty to do it. I believe you read about Hogwarts and the rules?" he asked me_

"_of course I did. There are 4 houses; Gryffindor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I personally want to get sorted in Gryffindor, house of the brave ones…but I think I will get in Revenclaw, but that's not bad, they are the smart ones" I smiled "however I don't want to get in Slytherin they are kind of the 'bad ones' and besides I'm a muggle-born so there is not a chance I will get in there, thank God"_

"_Gryffindor is certainly the best house, I'm there, but you are right Revenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't that bad, but it will be a nightmare being in Slytherin, they are our rivals, we don't stand each other." Percy said We then turned our attention to our mothers._

"_Ohh I was about to ask you, where is this 9 ¾ platform? I had never heard of it" My mom asked her_

"_Don't worry fallow me and I will show you. Now where are these kids" Mrs. Weasley said looking around, searching for the twins, was my guess…_

"_Fred, George get over here!" Mrs. Weasley scolded at them. When I looked who they were I saw two 'identical' twins, well I could see the difference between them, they weren't exactly alike, but a normal person will not tell the difference between them, but I had always been an observing person. One of them was a little taller, his eyes were clearer than the other one. Their smiles weren't identical either. And their voices were slightly different. _

"_Allyson these two are my younger brothers, Fred…" Percy said pointing at the taller one with clearer eyes "and George" he said pointing at the shorter with darker eyes._

"_hi" I said in a shyly quite voice._

"_hey" the said in unison_

"_awe Fred, isn't she lovely?" George asked Fred_

"_she certainly is…"Fred reply_

"_would you…" George said_

"_like to be our…" Fred continue_

"_friend?" the said at the same time, making me giggle._

"_yeah that will be nice" I grinned, they grinned back _

"_you two better don't make her get in trouble" Percy warned_

"_Percy, my brother…" George said mocking being hurt_

"_you hurt us" Fred finished mocking being hurt too_

_End of Flashback_

That's how I met them, since then we have been best friends, including Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, who we met that day when we got in Hogwarts. Our family had too, became friends.

But since I'm in my 3rd year I started having feelings for him…Fred. It was confusing at first; I didn't knew why I was feeling strange every time I was with him. I will feel this weird feeling in my stomach, what people call 'feeling butterflies' and I will always get nervous, and stutter every time he talked to me, or blushed when he said something nice or gave me a compliment…well I pretty much blush for anything but it was different. I couldn't look at him in the eyes because I will blush. Is not that I didn't act like that all the time, because honestly I had always been shy, and quite; I blush all the time, and get nervous when people I don't know talk to me, but those things intensified every time since 3rd year when Fred talked to me. And we had been best friends for a long time now, and I knew it was different because I didn't felt the same with George or Lee. When they talked to me I could looked at then in the eyes, and wouldn't blush every time. But Angelina helped me realize that I have feelings for Fred…

_Flashback_

_3rd year _

_I was in our dorm room, with my roommates Angelina, Katie and Alicia…_

_I was day dreaming, thinking of why I was feeling like that towards Fred…_

'_Ally? Ally! ALLY! ALLYSON!' Angelina called me_

"_wh-what!" I asked alarmed_

"_I asked you that I you were excited about going to Hogmeade? But what the bloody hell are you thinking?" Angela asked me_

"_uhh yeah, yeah I'm excited…" I reply nervously _

"_so what are you thinking" Katie asked me_

"_no-nothing" I said nervously_

"_yeah right, come on, you know you can tell us" Alice said_

"_well….it's just that I…well I don't know it's just that when 'this' person talk to me or comes near me I always get nervous a-and I don't know why, because that didn't happened before and well, I'm confused" I said looking down, because I knew I was blushing_

"_feelings like what?" Angelina asked smirking. I knew she was smirking because I could see her through my bangs._

"_well I don't know every time 'this' person talks to me I blush, and get nervous, and stutter, and I have this weird feeling in my stomach" I said, still don't looking at the girls._

"_aww who do you like?" Katie asked me_

"_wh-what! I don't like anyone!" I said alarmed_

"_well honey if you feel like that towards this say 'person' it means you like him…" Alice explained._

_I never had a boyfriend before or dated someone so I didn't know how you were supposed to feel or act…_

"_so who's the lucky guy?" Katie asked again_

"_isn't it obvious is FRED!" Angelina squealed _

"_no, NO I, he's not!" I tried to lie _

"_of course he is the one you like. You had been acting weird around him, he even asked us if you were mad at him" Alice smirked_

"_could you guys please don't tell him, or George or Lee" I pleaded_

"_so you are not going to tell him?" Katie asked_

"…_no" I sighed "I know he doesn't like me that way, and besides this feeling will have to go eventually" I said looking down_

"_how do you know he doesn't likes you?" Katie asked_

"_well firstly I'm one of his best friends, secondly I'm not one of the girls he will go out with, I'm shy, I consider myself not pretty at all. The girls he likes are pretty, wait no they are like models, outgoing, social, with a good sense of humor. He likes everything I'm not. So I'm begging you, you guys can't tell anyone" I begged them_

"_Ally you are not ugly, and you are awesome, any guy will be lucky to go out with you, but if you don't want us to tell, we will not tell then" Angelina said hugging me_

"_Thanks guys" I said looking at them, for the first time, since this conversation started._

_They just looked at me with sympathy._

_End of Flashback _

It was true I wasn't that pretty, and even if I was it, the way I was ruined it.

I have long black raven curly hair, that went to my waist, I got bangs that cover one of my eyes. My eyes were weird they were blue, but were so clear that I look like a freak, they weren't the beautiful blue, they were weird. I was really pale. My body was a little curvy, but the type of clothes I use, hide it. I was average. But by being shy, quiet, and well I weirdo like me I kind of became ugly or not the type of girl a guy will like to date, maybe just want me as a friend.

But that didn't mean I was going to become depress, being in love with some one that someone don't being in love with me didn't meant I will be sad, at least I have good friends, and I can have fun with them. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe Fred is not my prince, maybe that prince will come later or maybe not.

_So what do you guys think? please review and let me know if I should continue with the story!_

_Love always-emorandomgirl :) _


	3. Chapter 2 New YearNew Competition

Chapter 2: New Year-New Competition

Today its first day of school, most people don't like it when their summer ends, honestly I'm one of them, but I am happy that I'll be going to Hogwarts again, see my friends, and my classes in Hogwarts are pretty awesome…well most of them. And this was my 5th year…

My summer was awesome, I was with my parents, we didn't traveled but we had a lot of fun together. Right now like every year my mom was taking me to the train station, so I could go to Hogwarts. My dad never came because his vacations always finished before mines.

"honey take care of yourself and be a good girl. I don't want your grades to drop." My mom said hugging me.

"mooom! I'm not 5, I know how to behave" I groaned hugging her back

"I know sweetie but you are my only kid, so I have to take care of you" she said smiling

"now remember what I told you. Dress sexy and flirt with that red-head so he will go out with you and stop seeing you as a friend" she said smirking at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. Since I told her some weeks ago about my huge crush on Fred she had been giving me 'advice' on how to make him like me. She was truly annoying I will not act like somebody else just for a guy to like me.

"mom if his going to like me he have to like me the way I am, not someone I'm not" I said for like the 55th time this month

"I know honey, but there's nothing wrong with using a little make-up, and you know being a little girly" mom persisted

"fine, but don't expect me using skirts, but I will try and use a little make-up; that's all" I told her. She just grinned at me

"good!" she smiled. Just then the train was about to go, so I said goodbye to my mom and went inside the train, trying to find my friends.

Finally after some minutes I found them, Angelina, Fred and George; I guessed Katie and Alice were somewhere else. I opened the door silently, because I am not a girl of big entrance or noise, I don't like to catch much attention, because I get embarrassed.

"HEY!" I heard George booming voice. He then came and gave me a hug, fallow by Angelina, the last one was Fred, when he hugged me I felt a million sparks, even bigger and stronger than last year. I was hoping that after this summer my crush for Fred will go away, but like every year since 3rd year, it only intensified.

"So Ally how was your summer?" Angelina asked me

"It was fine, I guess. I get out a lot with my family" I reply

"Are you ready for this year, I can't wait for all the pranks we are going to pull on everyone, right Fred!" George said excited

"yeah it will be awesome" Fred exclaimed just as enthusiastically

I just sat there hearing them talking about how exciting this year will be, like always I don't talk much, but at some point I drifted off in my own thoughts, till George snapped me out of it…

"So Ally there must be someone you like, right?" I heard George asked me

"wh-what?" I stuttered, surprised by the question

"I asked you ,that if you like someone?" He asked me once again

"no-o-o" I stuttered once again

"yeah right, come on! There has to be someone that you like" he insisted

"well I don't" I tried to sound convincing, but end failing miserably

"hah, you know you can't lie to us, we know you too well" Fred said "At least Angelina had to know, so Angelina I will ask you, how is the guy dear Ally has the hot for?" He asked Angelina

"that in not for me to answer" Angelina said seriously

"so there is someone?" Fred asked looking right into my eyes, making me look somewhere else, blushing….

" wh-at noo!" I exclaimed a little paranoid that the truth will come out, I am not someone who handle being under pressure.

"guys come on let her alone" Angelina said like a mother

"but we want to know" Fred and George whined in unison

"I don't care, she is not someone that like to talk about those things so let her alone!" Angelina warned.

"Thanks" I told her quietly, looking down, because I knew I was blushing like crazy

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I felt like I was home, everything felt so familiar and good. After some hours the fest began, like always Dombuldore welcoming the new students and giving his speech. As always I zooned out from my friends conversation, not that it was boring, is just I tend to do that sometimes, but before someone could noticed I started to pay attention…

"ohh I just saw that HOT girl from hufflepuff, Whitney I believe her name is?...yeah that's her name! Whitney, doesn't it sound hot?" I heard Fred said, making my heart ache with an excruciating pain.

Angelina, Katie and Alice looked at me with sympathy; I just tried to ignore the pain…

"yeah she is quiet gorgeous mate" Lee said grinning

"Gorgeous is just not enough, I will ask her out, I hope she accept, but with my charms I know she will" Fred said with a cocky smile.

"well good luck with that brother, I see they are a lot of guys that are thinking the same thing" George said looking in the direction of the hufflepuff table, where the 'Whitney' girl was with other guys around her, trying to catch her attention. And by the way she was acting, it looked like she was enjoying every minute of it. Maybe it was the jealousy I felt towards her because Fred was interested in her, or because she really was annoying, but she seems like a real bitch, and an annoying one. Hopefully she will turn Fred down, because obviously he was going to end getting hurt. I know that I like him, but if a girl, a nice one get his attention, and I saw she is really good for him I will let my jealousy back and pretend I don't care, because I know he will be happy, but with this girl I wasn't so sure that will happen.

And me being Fred's best friend of course he had to ask the most difficult question that will just end up hurting me even more…

"Ally" he said looking at me pleadingly "will you help me get her?" he said looking at me with those puppy eyes, which I couldn't resist

"I don't know, maybe one of the girls could help you more than me, you know I don't have experience on that stuff, I will not be much help" I tried to say no, but like a stubborn kid he is, he wouldn't take no for an answer

"but please Ally, we haven't spent time together in a long time, we could catch up in that time" he said trying to make me say yes, but I knew this year my love for him was bigger that other years, so this year the pain will be worse…

"Fred really I…" I started to say but he cut me off

"come on, please help meee" he said

"Fred she doesn't want to, it's her 5th year and you know she likes to have good grades, this year will be harder, and by helping you get some sluty girl she will stop paying attention in class, and her grades will be bad. Grow up and find your girls by yourself!" Angelina told him sternly, helping me, knowing that if he kept persuading me I will have say yes, and in the end just hurting myself even more…

"fine, don't help me Allison, some friend you are!" Fred said kind of angrily, making me felt bad for not helping him…

"look, I'm sorry…" I tried to say, but he cut me off

"whatever, if you don't want to help me don't do it" I cut me off

Great! Now he was mad at me because I didn't want to help him find a girl, and then I tried to apologize but he had to be a jerk and be mad at me, when all I was doing was protecting myself.

The rest of the fest I didn't bother to talk to anyone. I hate when people is mad at me, it makes me feel guilty. You see I am really fragile and sensible in that aspect, especially when the person that's mad at me is Fred Weasley.

The girls and I were already in the girl's dorm…

" I'm so sorry Ally, I just made things worst" Angelina said apologetically

"It's not your fault, and this is the best, the less he talks to me the best. At least I will not have to hear him talking of how wonderful "Whitney' is or how much fun they have together" I said

"so you will not talk to him" Alice asked

"…I guess that's the best. Is not like we aren't going to keep being friends, it's just I will keep a little distance, I just want to forget about him and stop hurting myself" I said looking sad

"you really do think that's the best?" Katie asked me

"yeah" I said quietly, getting in my bed ready to sleep, and get away for a while, from this unfair life of mine…

It had been 1 week since Fred doesn't talk to me, because he was mad I didn't helped him get that girl, and because all his time now was for that girl, his new girlfriend; Whitney. But you know what's even better? Note the sarcasm, his girl always make fun of me, and ridicules me in front of everyone, even him; but he is an ass and just laugh like the others. I wonder if that Whitney girl actually belongs to Hufflepuff, because she sure as hell acts like a slytherin. Every time I am walking down the corridors she will bump me, and Fred and her will start laughing; it's sickening, I can understand he doesn't like me in that way, but a week ago I was his best friend, now he acts like I'm his enemy or something. Could this get worse?

"oh hey there Ally" an annoying voice said behind me, I just tried to ignore it and kept walking…

"ohh, is the poor baby scared?" Whitney snickered

"just leave me alone" I whispered, and continued walking…

It had been now almost a month since I talked to Fred, I thought that staying apart from him will make me forget about him, but that hadn't happen. But at least I haven't heard of him or Whitney in a long time, they had leaved me alone after the second week, because I will just ignore them.

Right now I was at the library studying for my potion test. It had been at least 3 hours since I'm here, but I love the library, is peaceful, and people don't disturb you. But unfortunately someone didn't care about disturbing me, because I felt someone sat by mi side and I knew that the person was looking at me, when I turned to ask the person if she/he needed something, I was surprised to found Fred sitting there. So normally I thought he just came to make fun of me, so I stood up and went to leave but he grabbed my arm gently and made me sat again. After some awkward silence I decided to ask him what he want it.

"…umm, what do you need?" I asked him uncomfortably, he just sat there in silence probably debating with himself what to say, so I just sat there waiting for him to answer me. He opened his mouth sometimes, like he was going to tell me, but just close it again, I am not sure if what I saw in his eyes was remorse, but I think that was. After some minutes he took my hand in his, but I pull away; if this was one of his stupid pranks I will not fall for it…

"look Ally…I-I" He started to said "I am so sorry for the things I did to you, I can't even believe I said those awful things to you, I am an awful friend…I understand if you don't forgive me, I can't even forgive myself" he looked at me this time with clearly remorse in his eyes…

I just sat there looking at him, looking for any sign that he was lying but he was not.

"so what made you change your mind?" I asked him, because I knew something made him changed his mind. But he just sat there beside me in silence…

"ohh I get it, you 2 broke up, didn't you?" I asked him. Obviously they had to broke up for him to see the truth…

"yeah…" he said quietly looking ashamed…

"you know you really hurt me…I mean you were my best friend, and then you are like my enemy, just because of a stupid girl. At least you didn't needed to hurt me like that, why couldn't you just ignore me?" I said quietly "so what happened…I mean between you and Whitney, why you guys broke up?" I asked him

"she was with other guys while she was with me" he said looking embarrassed, it seems like that hurt his ego or something

"well I am sorry it ended that way, I mean I never did liked her, but I don't know, you were my best friend so it's normal I kind of still care" I said truthfully. But what surprised me was that he started crying my best friend the one I had never seen cry for anything was crying right now in front of me. I knew this girl will hurt him, I mean he seemed so obsessed because he wanted her, and apparently when he did care about her, she didn't care about him at all.

"it did really affected you didn't it?" I asked him feeling bad for him "you really cared for her, right?"

"yeah I am devastated that we broke up, but…ahh" he sighed in frustration "but I also lost my best friend, the girl that had been with me all the time, just because I was stupid and can't do anything right. This day can't get any crappier" he said wiping his tears, glaring at the floor…

I hate seeing him like that, always had, every time he felt bad about something I felt bad, because I love to see him smiling and cracking jokes all the time, this depressing Fred wasn't my Fred.

So I just did what anyone could do when they care about someone, and that someone was in pain, I hugged him, I just stood there hugging him, letting him cry on my shoulder, and get the anger out of him, because I could be in love with him, but more than that I was his best friend…

"why-why a-re you-u hug-gging me ?" he sobbed looking at me with tears in his eyes looking so helpless

"because you are my friend, best friend, and that is what best friends do, they forgive the other when they make a mistake, and I forgive you, we all make mistakes in our lives but when you accept that you are wrong and mend it, that's when everything is forgiven" I smiled and hugged him again

"so we are still best friends?" he asked like a scared child

"of course I forgive you!" I smiled at him, looking at his soft brown eyes, which will always make me get lost in them…

"Ally you are the best!" he grinned and hugged me tight…

"Fre-ed ca-n't bre-ath" I choked

"sorry" he said blushing

_Okay so here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please review!_

_Love always-emorandomgirl _


	4. Chapter 3 Some Years Later

Chapter 3: Some years later

So you will probably think that by now Fred and I will be together, well then you are wrong because I never got the never to tell him my feelings for him. We kept being friends; obviously he only wanted me as a friend, never like something more…

Well I have accept the fact that I will just be his friend and nothing more, but now that I have grown and become a woman, I don't feel sad or depressed I just accepted that we could only be friends, and that hopefully the guy for me will come someday, but I better not get my hopes up.

The sad thing is that I hadn't seen him since he got out of Hogwarts with George after the stunt they played on Umbridge, that annoying toad, which by only saying her name makes me shudder with annoyance. So you could say it had been a long time, like 1 ½ or 2 years. And in those years I had change a lot, I look more like a woman and I'm a little curvy and that stuff, I still look like before but kind of 'updated' in a good way. But at least in those years we had sent each other letters, and Christmas presents…

The good thing even when is not in good circumstances is that we are going to see each other, but is because of the war, in where people will die, I hope it will be just Voldemort …

I will meet them at the Burrow where he, George and some others including Harry, Hermaione and Ron will come too, in a mission trying to bring Harry without one of the death eaters noticing.

I had already apparted to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley welcomed me immediately…

"ohh dear it had been so much since I last saw you, look at you, you are so grown, you look more like a woman now, they boys will have a heart attack when they see you, especially Fred he hadn't stopped talking about you and how much he misses you, and I'm sure when he sees you he will be speechless" she grinned at me, after giving me a motherly hug.

"it's really nice to see you again Mrs. Weasly, and I am too really excited about seeing Fred and George again" I beamed at her

We just stood there waiting for news about the mission; me helping Mrs. Weasley on the house and trying to help her because she was really nervous about all this…well I was too, they could get hurt in that mission or even worse, die.

After some hours finally they started to get home one by one, when George came I was really destroyed apparently we had been injured and was bleeding badly, but I helped him immediately because I studied to be a healer and now was one, and must I say one of the best. I couldn't save his ear, but I knew that he will be back to normal even without an ear…

"Ally?...hey it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed happily even when he was hurt

"it's good to see you too" I smiled warmly at him, while I was curing his ear…or what used to be his ear.

"George the magic they used was dark…I will not be able to reconstruct it" I told him sadly

"hey it's okay, at least I'm still alive" he smiled at me.

"you should rest, if you want to go back to normal as soon as possible" I told him in a firm tone, it's hard to make a Weasley, especially one of the twins fallow an order.

"fine" he sighed, knowing that when it comes to one of them being hurt and not resting I will become really scary. I then let him with Mrs. Weasley taking care of him, and I went to the kitchen to clean everything I used. Then someone called my name…

"Ally?" a voice I will recognize everywhere said to me, when I turned around there he was, the guy I have love all my life. He just stood there wide eye, like he didn't recognize me, and like he was shocked…

"Fred!" I grinned and ran to him jumping and hugging him really tight…

"ohhh I had missed you so much!" I squealed still hugging him for a few minutes, he took a minute to hug me back because of the shock, probably. When he did it felt good, I had missed his hugs too, when we finally broke the hug we just stared at each other, seeing how much we had changed in those 2 years…

"wow!" Fred sighed looking at me strangely

"what?" I asked him

"I-I well…you look wow, I don't know….different?" He said blushing a little

"good different or bad different?" I asked him

"good different!" he said quickly

"well thank you" I blushed a little "you look quite good yourself too" I told him

"thanks" he said grinning

That night I stayed outside in the porch just enjoying the night because I knew things were going to get ugly... It was a little cold, but I was so confortable sitting there that I didn't want to get up…

"hey" someone said behind me

"hi" I said not looking back, already knowing it was Fred. He then sat beside me

"so what are you doing alone outside, in the cold night?" he asked me, putting his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warm, I just rest my head in his shoulder…

" I just wanted to think, and it's a beautiful, peaceful night, why wasted? Besides I don't think we are going to have a night like this one in a while" I said quietly

"you are right" he said resting his head on mine

"so how's your life?" I asked him, since we hadn't catch up in a while

"good, like I told you in my cards George and I opened a joke shop, and it's really fun, what about you?" he asked back

"well as you know now I am a healer, and nothing much, my life had never been that interesting" I laughed a little "well at least when I was with you guys it was, but when you guys left the school, let's say it stopped being fun" I said sadly. Oh how I missed them back then, when they left I was destroyed but I knew that was what they needed…

"I'm sorry Ally, I didn't wanted to let you there, but we needed to go" he said apologetically

"ohh I know don't feel sorry, I was happy you guys could start a new life, and opened your shop" I smiled at him

"thanks" he said smiling back. We just sat there in silence for a while, but Fred decided to break it…

"so…what about guys, do you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked

"ohh no, I'm keep being the same quiet and shy Ally" I said "what about you, do you keep being the same player?" I asked him laughing lightly

"what, I'm offended, I was never a player" he said, but I gave him a look that made him take back what he said "fine I was a player but not anymore, and no I don't have a girl in my life" he reply

"well isn't that sad, we could die in the war, and I never found my other half" I said sadly, because I always waited for Fred, but apparently he wasn't my other half…

"what makes you think that?" he asked me

"well it's a war Fred, people die in them, and it will be sad to die without finding that other half" I said closing my eyes and enjoying the cold night

"well let's think it this way; at least we found awesome friends, I mean look at you, you found me, the most awesome person, how lucky you are!" he said jokingly, making me hit him in his stomach playfully

"yeah a cocky one too" I smiled "but you are right, at least I found awesome friends" I said, in my mind thinking 'I wish we could be more than friends'

"Fred I'm scared" I whispered

"why?" he asked me

"I don't want to lose you, or the others…I don't want to die either" I said quietly

"I will always protect you Ally" he said, and then kissed my head, I just hugged him tightly and enjoy being with him and his awesome smell that has always relax me…

"we should get inside and sleep, tomorrow it's going to be a long day

"yeah you are right" he said, both standing up, and heading to our rooms

Fred's POV

When I saw Ally after all this time, I couldn't believe my eyes; in front of me was Ally but a grown Ally, not the girl that was my best friend. I'm going to be honest I once liked her, but that soon fade away. But looking at her today made me realize that she was the girl for me, she cured my brother, my family loves her, and I love her. Once my mother asked me if I liked Ally, my answer was no, but she is my mother and knew I was lying. And George once told me that he thought Ally fancied me, but I didn't believe it. She is the perfect girl to get marry with. If I live after the war, I am going to tell her how I feel, and I hope she feels the same…


	5. Chapter 4 The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle

Today was the day, the day of the battle, I couldn't be more nervous, probably people that I care about will die, I could die…Fred could die. I didn't want that to happen.

We were there; Fred beside me, my hand in his waiting for the battle to start; the death eaters were destroying the shield that was protecting us. When the shield was almost all destroyed Fred gave my hand a squeeze for comfort, I just look at him and nodded telling him I was ready…

After some minutes the battle started, obviously everything was a chaos, people were running, fighting, throwing spells, and sometimes the killing spells. I was fighting like I never did before. I just had duels, and you didn't kill people in them, it was just for learning, but this was something completely different. It was kill, or get kill. I fight with all my strength, sometimes almost getting killed. Once one of the death eaters throw me 'crucio spell' making everything inside me cringe with pain, it was the worst pain I had ever felt, but I recuperated quickly enough to not get killed, killing the death eater on the way. I had to protect and help some of the little ones that couldn't handle killing or fighting. After hours of battle and fighting the battle came to a stop, but it wasn't the end. I just helped the ones I found hurt, and help them get to the hall where the ones that were injured were taken. To say the least I was really beat up, but it was a war and you couldn't give up. I knew that later I was going to be a complete mess, because I knew killing someone will affect me, but right now I was in shock to even register what I did…

But what made my heart hurt more than the crucio spell itself was when I saw all the Weasleys around a body, a body that had red hair, I saw them crying, I saw George more than the others, I went there slowly praying that the one that was there wasn't Fred, but when I got there I couldn't helped myself but to start crying uncontrollably at what I saw, there he was the one I love the most, laying …I couldn't even say the word 'd'. George then came and gave me a hug, crying uncontrollably, I just stood there in shock for a few minutes, and then George went to hug Ron. In than moment the shocked wear off and I started crying and threw myself to the ground and hugged him tight…

"Fred please wake up, this is a bad joke, don't do this to me!" I sobbed hugging him, not letting him go

"darling just let him go" Mrs. Weasley put a comforting hand in my shoulder

"NOOO! I don't believe it, he is alive, he can't be dead!" I sobbed even harder, almost hyperventilating

"I LOVE HIM!" I started to screamed " I can't let him go, because I love him, and I never told him" I cried

"ohh honey, I am so sorry" Mrs. Weasley said looking at me with sympathy

Then something snapped inside my head, giving me an idea, of how to save him.

"I know how to save him!" I exclaimed

"honey he's dead, there is nothing we can do" Mr. Weasley said looking at e with pain in her eyes.

"no, no, there is something call the 'breath of life'!" I said. Professor Mcgonagall who had joined us started to talk…

"Allyson that's such a strong magic, it could kill you. It will possibly save him, but it could kill you" she said looking at me with concern

"I don't care" I said with determination

"are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"yes" I said firmly

Then Professor Mcgonagall helped me get everything I needed…

"Allyson you need to prepare mentally for this, it's kind like when you do the patronus, think of a really happy memory, but for this, you need a happy memory that you share with him" she told me

"okay" I reply

"at the end you have to think that you want to save him, imagine yourself giving him the breath of life, but it have to be a really strong though; okay? You have to somehow put your lips upon his, for this to work" she said, and I nodded. In the past I will probably be happy for doing that, but in this moment all I care about was saving his life…

When I kneeled in front of him, I bent down my face above him, and closed my eyes. I then started to think of a happy memory, the thing was that I have so many that I couldn't chose one, so instead I thought of all of them, when I felt strong enough, I imagine myself giving him the breath of life, when I felt ready I put my lips on his, letting all the power inside me go inside him. I started to feel like my life was letting my body and going inside his, but I didn't care because I knew I was saving him. After what felt like an eternity I felt someone grabbing me from behind and pulling me away, I could barely stay conscious, I just saw someone checking his pulse…

"it worked, it did actually worked!" someone exclaimed, that's when I felt the darkness start to over took me.

'I saved him, that's what matters' I said in my head, that's when everything went black…

_Please remember to Review! :) _

_Love always-emorandomgirl_


	6. Chapter 5 Waking up

_Okay guys this is the last chapter, hope you guys like it, I will not make a sequel for this story. Anyway I will probably write a new story soon, probably a Seth/oc story(twilight) ENOY! :) _

Chapter 5: Waking up

"is she okay, is she going to survive?" I heard someone say with panic evident in his voice

"we are not sure, we will have to wait and see" someone said

"but she can't die, she saved my life!" the 1st voice said again

That's when I opened my eyes, everything was a blur, I couldn't make out what I was seeing…

"are you okay?" I heard someone asked

"let her wake up first, you are going to scare her!" someone scolded

Little by little the blur started to go away, that's when I saw the faces of the people I care so much, but especially the person I thought I almost lost…

"I'm fine" I said in a sore voice

"oh thank God! I thought that I lost you" Fred started to cry

"well I thought that I lost you!" I said laughing a little

"don't you ever do something like that! If I ever die again let me dead, I will not handle it well, if you die" he said hugging me

"well I couldn't live without you either, so that may be a problem" I smiled

I saw my parents, the Weaslyes, my friends, all of them there were waiting for me to wake up.

My parents then came and hugged me, saying how much I worried them, the same with the Weasleys and my friends…

"well we should let Fred and Ally alone for a while" Mrs. Weasley said making the others get out of the hospital room. Then when Fred and I were alone we just stayed in silence…

"why you did it?' he asked me

"didn't your family told you?" I asked furrowing y brows

"no, they say that when you wake up, you will tell me" he reply

How could I tell him that I did it because I was in love with him? I knew he didn't love me back, so this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"well I-I well I…I love you" I whispered looking down

"really?" he asked me

"yeah, I know you probably don't feel the same but I just couldn't let you, I mean you are my best friend, and well I have feelings for you, so I preferred risk my life instead of letting you die" I said quietly. He then tilted my head up with his finger and kissed me tenderly. We just stood there kissing and when we needed oxygen was when we parted away…

"I love you too, and I was an ass for not telling you before, and for all the girlfriends I had when you love me" he said still holding my head "since when you like me?" he asked me

"3rd year" I said quietly, still shocked by what just happened and because I was embarrassed for saying it out loud

"Ally I'm sorry for being so blind and not seeing you like this before, I was so stupid and didn't saw what was good for me." He said with a sincere tone

"well I didn't told you either, so it's kind of my fault too" I smiled a little

"what's important is that now we know" he said and kissed me again, this time more passionately, we just stood there kissing and telling each other how much we love the other. He then lay beside me hugging me and kissing me, and caressing each other, till we fall asleep…

Nothing is impossible, and maybe our love story was one of the most cliché but we love each other and that's what it matters. I was happy because I finally found my other half, and it was the one I love the most, my best friend-boyfriend, Fred Weasley the love of my life…

8 Years later

"Mommy Andy is annoying me" I heard my 3 year old daughter Stefani complained about my 6 year old son, Andrew

"Andrew Weasley how many times I have to tell you not to annoy your sister?" I scolded at him

"…..I don't know, but I guess a thousand, since you always say 'I had told you like a thousand times not to annoy your little sister Andrew'" he mocked me, I glared at him

"ohhh stop acting like your father, it's already hard to control him, I don't want to have to control 2" I said jokingly "now come and help e set the table before your father gets here, I want everything perfect for our family dinner." I said

"okay mommy!" he said happily helping me set the table

"Honey if you finished, could you please bring your sister" I asked him

"Sure mommy" He said and head upstairs looking for little Stefani

I finished putting the food on the table and head to the kitchen to see if I forgot something, then I felt that someone hugged me from behind, and snuggled in my neck …

"Hello love" Fred said

"Hello honey" I said as I turned around. When I did he bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. We kept kissing till…

"ewww, Daddy stop!" Andy whined

"Son I love your mother and I have all the right to kiss her" Fred told him, now hugging me from behind with his head on top of mine

"please not in front of us!" he reply

"I can't promise that!" Fred said

"at least try!" Andy said, Stefani started to laughed at her father and bother's behavior

"come on guys go and wash your hands before we start dinner" I told them

"fine mommy" they reply, then they headed to the bathroom to watch their hands

"sooo, you know that George and Angelina are taking the kids tonight for a "slumber party" and I was thinking that we could have some fun tonight" he whispered seductively in my ear

"oh really?" I said turning around still hugging him

"yes" He said looking at me hungrily

"well we will have to wait lover boy, they will not take the kids till 9:00 so be patience

"I can do that" he said kissing my forehead

"mommy, daddy come on we want to eat" I heard Stefani yelled from the dining room

"we are coming!" I yelled back "come on, don't make them wait" I said to Fred

"okay" was his reply

After that we had an amazing dinner with our kids, whom we love so much, they are our lives. And let say that after George and Angelina took the kids we had even more fun ;)

What can I say we are a happy family and this is more than what I asked for, that's why I am so happy. Having a family with the man I love is the best thing that could had ever happened to me. I am one of the happiest person alive having two amazing children with the love of my life who is also my best friend.

FIN

_I know it was short but I still like it, and anyway it was going to be a short story. Thank you guys for reading, remember to review! PLEASE! And thanks to the ones that reviewed :) _

Love always, emorandomgirl

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken

I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

Unbroken-Demi Lovato (8) :D


End file.
